Uwięzieni
by Koliber
Summary: Co może się stać, gdy Severus Snape i Hermiona Granger przez przypadek zostaną uwięzieni w małym schowku? Tłumaczenie opowiadania HiddenAllusion.


Kolejne tłumaczenie, tym razem krótka komedia. Dziękuję HiddenAllusion za zgodę na tłumaczenie, a wykonaną robotę dedykuję mojej przyjaciółce Asi w ramach prezentu urodzinowego.

tytuł oryginału: Trapped

autor: HiddenAllusion

tłumaczenie: Koko (Koliber)

korekta: Mania

link do oryginału: http://www. fanfiction. net/s/2139372/1/

**Uwięzieni **

– Przestań się wiercić!

– Ja się nie wiercę panno Granger, i proszę uprzejmie pamiętać, że jestem pani profesorem.

– Już nie. W każdym razie, właśnie teraz niezupełnie odwalasz kawał świetnej roboty próbując wydostać nas z tej sytuacji. I wiercisz się, co doprowadza mnie do szału, więc uważam, że mam uzasadnione prawo żeby na ciebie warczeć.

– Warczeć! Panno Granger, pani zrzędzi.

– Ja nie zrzędzę!

– Zrzędzi pani, panno Granger. Właściwie okazuje się, że ma pani do tego talent.

– To nie prawda!

– Wykłóca się pani o niezaprzeczalny fakt.

– Co jest tak samo złe jak mówienie 'ty również'. Doprawdy profesorze Snape, oczekiwałam więcej od Mistrza Eliksirów o pana pozycji.

– Stąpa pani po niezwykle cienkim lodzie, panno Granger. Wydaje się, że zapomina pani o szacunku, na jaki zasługuje "Mistrz Eliksirów o mojej pozycji".

– Trochę trudno o dochowywanie formalności, gdy panują egipskie ciemności i nie mogę nic zobaczyć. Nie wspominając o fakcie, że twój łokieć wpija mi się w żołądek, twój nos w moją szczękę, a ty nie przestajesz się wiercić!

– Ja się nie wiercę!

– Już to przerabialiśmy, profesorze.

– Czy pani kiedykolwiek przestaje się kłócić, panno Granger?

– Niezbyt często. A jeśli teraz przestanę mówić to albo zwariuję, albo się strasznie zanudzę.

– Nie możemy do tego dopuścić, nieprawdaż?

– Słucham? Takie mamrotanie nie sprzyja zrozumieniu!

– Pani zrozumienie nie jest potrzebne. Jednakże, jeśli nalega pani na mówienie, panno Granger, być może możemy zmienić temat na inny niż oskarżanie się o poruszanie?

– Dlaczego zawsze nazywasz mnie "Panną Granger"?

– Bo to stosowne. Formalne. Nawyk. Co z tym nie w porządku? Pomijając spełnienie twojego pragnienia żeby wszędzie znaleźć przytyk, oczywiście.

– Cóż, to jest staromodne. W żadnej nowoczesnej mugolskiej prywatnej szkole nie nazywa się uczniów po nazwisku. Chyba, że nauczyciel jest albo wkurzony... przepraszam, zdenerwowany... albo żyje w poprzednim stuleciu.

– 'Tradycyjne' jest chyba słowem, którego pani szuka, panno Granger.

– Staromodne bardziej pasuje. I znowu nazwałeś mnie "Panną Granger".

– Oczywiście.

– Spróbuj mojego imienia.

– Hermiono.

– Czy ty właśnie mi ustąpiłeś?

– Miałem nadzieję, że moja uległość względem twojej, raczej nieznoszącej sprzeciwu, sugestii tak cię zaskoczy, że zamilkniesz. Widzę, że byłem w wielkim błędzie.

– Oczywiście, że pan był, profesorze Snape. Uuups, przepraszam.

– Teraz to ty się wiercisz. Czy śmiem zapytać cię, co właśnie

uderzyło mnie w żebra?

– Moje kolano.

– Rozumiem.

– Więc jak długo tu według pana będziemy, profesorze?

– Myślę, że dopóki jeden z twoich przyjaciół nie złamie zaklęcia wiążącego na drzwiach.

– To może trochę potrwać.

– Coś innego niż uwielbienie względem twoich przyjaciół? Brak mi słów.

– Zdaje się, że jak na kogoś, kto stracił mowę, panie profesorze, odwala pan kawał dobrej roboty. W każdym razie, potykanie się o mnie i wyrzucanie mnie w powietrze prosto w pana, a następnie w schowek, nie było zbyt inteligentne z ich strony.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że z ich strony jest bardzo mało czegokolwiek inteligentnego.

– Właściwie to muszę się zgodzić. Poza tym, przez całe popołudnie pili 'świętując', a potykanie się po pijanemu na schodach i przewracanie innych do schowków tylko dlatego, że ukończyli szkołę nie wpisuje ich do mojej księgi zasłużonych. Zaczynali mnie denerwować.

– Najwyraźniej. Powiedz mi, Hermiono, dlaczego ja mam nazywać cię po imieniu, a ty wciąż mówisz do mnie po nazwisku?

– Bo to stosowne, formalne i nawyk, używając twoich słów. No i myślę, że z szacunku.

– Szacunku?

– Nie ma potrzeby być tak podejrzliwym profesorze. Bardzo pana cenię.

– Oczywiście, że tak.

– Kiedy wypuszczą nas z tego przeklętego schowka?

– Jestem znudzona.

– Profesorze?

– Czy zamierza mi pan kiedykolwiek odpowiedzieć?

– Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć butelek piwa na ścianie-

– Trzydzieści dwie butelki piwa na ścianie-

– Skończ tą piekielną piosenkę!

– Zastanawiałam się ile czasu potrzeba żeby pan zareagował. Nikt przedtem jeszcze nie wytrzymał pięćdziesięciu. Zaimponował mi pan.

– Fascynujące, jestem tego pewien. Czy pani się kiedykolwiek zamyka, panno Granger?

– Więc z powrotem wracamy do "Panny Granger"?

– Czy kiedykolwiek jesteś zadowolona, Hermiono?

– Niezupełnie. Wiesz, odkryłam, że denerwowanie cię jest naprawdę bardzo zabawne, gdy nie możesz odbierać punktów domom.

– Dlaczego myślisz, że nie mogę odbierać punktów?

– Fakt że jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś, to raz. Ale głównie, ponieważ gdy Harry wepchnął nas do schowka odebrałeś nam wszystkie punkty, które miał Gryffindor.

– Nie rozumiem dlaczego Gryffindor nie może mieć punktów ujemnych.

– Gdyby mógł, już byś je odebrał.

– Nie bądź z siebie taka zadowolona.

– Nie mogę temu zaradzić. Myślę, że prawdopodobnie zaczynam wpadać w szok. To chyba przez to zamknięte pomieszczenie. Mogę mieć klaustrofobię.

– Nie masz klaustrofobii.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Ponieważ nie wczepiasz się we mnie z krzykiem.

– To już ci się wcześniej przydarzyło?

– To, panno Granger, jest sprawa prywatna.

– Więc stłumione wspomnienie?

– Nie mam zamiaru o tym z tobą dyskutować.

– Już wiem! Remus mówił mi w zeszłe wakacje o tym, kiedy on...

– Ostrzegam panią, panno Granger...

– Dlaczego wciąż wracasz do "Panny Granger"?

– Ponieważ mnie irytujesz.

– Ale przecież skoro ty irytujesz mnie nazywając "Panną Granger", rozumiesz, że w odwecie będę jeszcze bardziej irytująca próbując namówić cię do ponownego nazywania Hermioną?

– Hermiono, czy ty się kiedykolwiek zamykasz?

– Déjà vu. I nie, gdy tego nie chcę.

– Czy komukolwiek kiedykolwiek udało się ciebie uciszyć?

– Nie jest to zbyt subtelne profesorze.

– Przeciętny Gryfon ma subtelność buldożera. Więc, tak jakby, zniżam się do twojego poziomu.

– Jak miło z pana strony, profesorze.

– Więc?

– Co, "więc"?

– Odpowiedz na pytanie!

– Ale jakie?

– Jak ludzie nakłaniają cię do zamknięcia się?

– A co się stało z "udawaniem uciszenia" mnie?

– Hermiono...

– Cóż, nikt tak naprawdę nie zrobił tego z pełnym skutkiem. Tak naprawdę tylko Harry i Jacob. Harry mnie łaskocze, ale wtedy kończę śmiejąc się i później na niego krzyczę, więc to się nie liczy.

– Jacob?

– Nikt.

– Hermiono...

– To nic takiego...

– Powiedz mi.

– Serio, to nic takiego. Co wbija mi się w łopatkę?

– Prawdopodobnie mój kciuk.

– Dlaczego twój kciuk jest w moim ramieniu?

– Z tego samego powodu, dla którego twoje kolano jest w moich żebrach, a mój łokieć w twoim żołądku. Jesteśmy uwięzieni w schowku i nie ma tu miejsca. I już dłużej nie unikniesz pytania. Jak Jacobowi udało się ciebie uciszyć?

– Pocałował mnie.

– To zabrzmiało jak wyzwanie.

– Słucham?

– Cóż, uważam, że mamy tylko jedno wyjście żeby się przekonać...

– Profesorze!

– Hermiono?

– Tak, to... Ojj! Ała, to boli, to... Oh!

– Opierałaś się o włącznik światła i dopiero teraz przyszło ci do głowy go włączyć?

– Myślałam, że to twój kciuk!

– Moje obie dłonie były na twojej twarzy!

– No... Tak. Ale jednak. Spójrz, tu jest zasuwa! Zapomnieliśmy o zasuwie! Profesorze, mogliśmy stąd wyjść! Jest zasuwa!

– Już to powiedziałaś. Być może teraz będzie niestosownie nazywać mnie "Profesorem".

– Masz rację. Severusie. Hmm, to ładnie brzmi. Lubię twoje imię.

– Jestem wielce zaszczycony.

– Powinieneś ...

– Chyba powinniśmy wyjść z tego schowka Hermiono.

– Ale wtedy musielibyśmy przestać.

– Nie na długo.

– Cóż, w takim razie...

Koniec


End file.
